Many forms of mass transportation such as trains, buses and commercial aircraft include onboard storage in the passenger compartments. For example, the aircraft cabin of a commercial airliner typically includes a row of stowage bins in the overhead structure above the passenger seating. Such stowage bins were originally intended to store relatively lightweight items such as articles of clothing including hats and coats and hand-carried articles such as briefcases and purses. However, passengers are increasingly storing relatively large and heavy items such as carry-on luggage, backpacks and laptop computers in overhead stowage bins.
Ideally, stowage bins are loaded such that relatively large and heavy items and articles having flat and relatively hard exterior surfaces are placed on the bottom of the stowage bin. Articles that are relatively lightweight or which have a soft exterior are preferably placed on top of the larger, heavier items. By loading the stowage bin with the relatively large and heavy articles on the bottom and the relatively lightweight and soft items on top, the risk of undesirable effects due to dislodgement of the articles when the door of the stowage bin is opened is reduced. Dislodgement of articles may occur as a result of shifting of the articles within the stowage bin during the course of the flight as a result of turbulence or flight maneuvers. Dislodgement of articles may also occur as a result of removal of an article by a passenger during the course of the flight and improper reloading of the article to an unstable position within the stowage bin.
To reduce the risk of dislodgement of articles upon opening of the stowage bin door, commercial aircraft typically include warning placards conspicuously posted on the exterior of the stowage bin indicating that articles within the stowage bin may have shifted during flight. In addition, prior to landing, flight attendants typically make an announcement to alert passengers that articles within the stowage bins may have shifted during flight and requesting that passengers exercise caution when opening the stowage bin doors.
Attempts to reduce the risk of dislodgement of articles from the stowage bin upon opening the stowage bin door include the installation of a secondary door or visor that is pivotably mounted to the stowage bin and which is installed inside of the main or outer stowage bin door. The secondary door or visor is pivotably extended over the bin opening and mechanically secured to the lower edge of the stowage bin after the stowage bin is loaded with articles prior to closing the main stowage bin door. The secondary door or visor is comprised of netting or transparent panels that allow passengers or flight attendants to view articles within the stowage bin upon opening the main stowage bin door to determine whether any of the articles have shifted to an unstable position during the course of the flight. Passengers or flight attendants may then prevent potential dislodgement of such articles when opening the secondary door or visor by grasping the articles.
Unfortunately, the secondary door or visor as described above suffers from several defects which detract from its overall utility. For example, the secondary door or visor is only effective if properly secured over the bin opening prior to closing the main stowage bin door once the articles are loaded such as prior to takeoff of the aircraft. Furthermore, the effectiveness of the secondary door or visor in preventing dislodgement of articles is dependent on the discretion and responsibility of passengers to re-secure the secondary door or visor each time the stowage bin is accessed during the course of a flight. A further drawback associated with the secondary door or visor is the weight and complexity that a set of secondary doors adds to the overhead structure.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a device for retaining articles within a stowage bin that prevents dislodgement of such articles. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a device for retaining articles within a stowage bin without reducing the usable volume of the bin interior for stowing luggage. Additionally, there exists a need in the art for a device for retaining articles within a stowage bin which is simple in construction, low in cost and lightweight.